EW13 Find the Foreigner
by Reality Master
Summary: David, Jalil, Christopher and April are trapped in Everwordl. Senna is dead, but her deeds are still roaming the land. But the Sennites aren't everything she brought back from the Old World, right?


CHAPTER 1  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
My head hurt, I had taken a heavy blow to the head, I don't know how. I had just opened a door.  
  
I looked around me, I could see the moon on a dark sky. How long had I been asleep that it was night already? I looked harder and tried to focus my eyes to the darkness. I was in a forest, surrounded by huge stone tablets arranged in... it couldn't be. I was in Stonehenge.  
  
I was not even in the continental U.S, how had I gotten here? I looked at my watch, 11:35 AM. AM? In Chicago, so, if Stonehenge was on the other side of the planet, it could possibly be right that it was dark.  
  
"Finally woke up?" shouted Miyuki from deep in the darkness, and slowly came into view.  
  
"Yeah, where are we?" I asked while looking around.  
  
"I have no idea. But something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore," she said with a sick laugh.  
  
"Any signs of life?"  
  
"There's a strange glow in the sky over there," she said pointing deep into the forest, "but I don't know what it is."  
  
I looked towards where the strage glow supposedly was, and looked at the sky to see a large cloud of dark smoke cover the stars that were visible everywhere else.  
  
"There will be people there," I told Miyuki.  
  
"Evan, you don't know what you're saying, what makes you think we will?"  
  
"The glow is fire, and fire usually comes hand by hand with humans," I told her and started walking into the deep of the forest.  
  
Miyuki couldn't do anything but follow, we were alone in this strange and oddly familiar lands.  
  
As we got closer, I could smell the foul smoke, and feel the intense heat that was ravashing a small village down the hill I was now standing on.  
  
"Oh my..." said Miyuki, who had caught up with me by now.  
  
We were standing on a hill lookind down at a nearly destroyed village, standing next to a castle which was also burning in flames, and as hard as I tried to see those shadows within the flames as only shadows I knew they were more than that, bodies, some big and some too small. I couldn't understand. In the distance I heard gunshots.  
  
"We have to get out of here," I told Miyuki as I backed into the safety of the dark forest.  
  
We stumbled for what was hours in the darkness of the woods, we tried to get as far away as it was possible from the danger that was now behind us.  
  
I was getting tired, and it looked like Miyuki was too, so I told her we should stop, which we did. We were on a forest clearing and could see the sun was already beginning to rise over the tall trees around us.  
  
"What do you think happened back there?" Miyuki asked me.  
  
"I have no idea. A bigger question is why are we here? Heck, even where are we?" I told her.  
  
"Well, it looked clear we're in somekind of European countryside, the castle, the stone thing, the little village," Miyuki told me and yawned, "I'm going to sleep ok? I am way too tired to continue for a while. You should too."  
  
I took her advice. I needed to sleep, I looked at my watch, 6:08 PM. We'd been running and walking away for almost 7 hours now. I adjusted the time to match the hour I thought it was. I gathered a handfull of dry leaves and made myself a comfy pillow and slept.  
  
I woke up in Chicago. It had all been a dream it seemed. I was back home listening to music, I must've fallen asleep in bed. But... how did I got home in the first place? I didn't remember... wait, I remembered.   
  
I had woken up early in the morning, talked to dad about getting a new computer, and headed off to Miyuki because we were going to try to get at some Kinko's somewhere. So we went there, and heard the screaming and shouting down the alley, and went to check it out... I remembered so far. But, one part of me told me that inside the backdoor to the building had been a strange glow and then I appeared in Stonehenge, and the other part of me told me we found nothing. We ate at Mickey D's and then headed off our separate ways home.  
  
This was wrong. My dreams were weird. They seemed so real.   
  
Bang! I woke up. I was once again in the forest clearing, it had gotten quite dark all of a sudden. Large and dark stormclouds had rolled in and it was beginning to rain. I woke Miyuki and told her we had to move on and find some place to rest without getting drenched.  
  
While we were walking to find somewhere to take refuge I tried to make sense to what I had dreamt.  
  
"Evan, wait. I can't. I need to rest. My shoes are killing me, and I'm parched... I need food."   
  
"You already had a quarter pounder," I told her, kind of like a joke to myself.  
  
"What? Wait... that was a dream, right?"  
  
I stopped, had she dreamed being back home too?  
  
"Evan, please tell me you were just kidding," she said as the first drops of water started falling down on us.  
  
"You mean you were back home as well?"  
  
"Yes, and I remembered being at Mickey D's and having a quarter pounder."  
  
"And I had a McChicken, yes?" Slowly she nodded. We hadn't dreamt being back home. We had been back home. But that was stupid. We couldn't have been back home AND here. Could we? 


End file.
